Unpretty
by Shinigamisutcliff
Summary: After the unveiling of Lucy Caboosey, Quinn is left a crying, self hating mess in the girls bathroom. That's when Rachel finds her.


Quinn stared up at the poster of her former self, horrified. She clenched her fists, her blood boiling.

"See you around, Lucy." The husky girl said, projecting her voice so that the looming audience didn't miss a word. Shame and humiliation began to take the place of anger, as Lauren shoved past her and the crowd. Her throat burned with the screams and sobs she was holding down. She threw herself at the wall, ripping and shredding every inch of poster her shaking hands could grasp. Body trembling, the blonde turned to the crowd of eyes all on her. Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly insecure. She opened her mouth to plead, but the only sound that came out was a soft whimper.

Finally, everything that had been building up inside her became too much, and the tears came flowing down her pink cheeks. Still shielding her body from the eyes of her peers Quinn pushed through the crowd and broke into a run toward the girl's bathroom. She threw open the door, her eyes quickly scanning the room for any other occupants. A group of freshmen were huddled together over a sink, swapping gossip and lip gloss. Their giggling and excited whispers came to a halt at the sight of Quinn.

"Out." She ground out.

"Excus-" One of the girls began to protest, placing her hand on her perfectly shaped hips. "Out! Get out!" Quinn screamed, voice cracking. There were no protests this time as the younger girls quickly gathered their belongings and hurried past her.

Quinn waited for the door to swing shut behind her before giving her body over to the sobs and tears that had been welling up inside her. Her legs gave out from underneath her and her knees hit the cold tile with a loud _smack._ She put out her hands to stop the rest of her body from hitting the floor too, but her arms trembled and threatened to give out from under her as well.

How could this have happened? When she was so careful to keep the past hidden? She'd worked so hard to get into the position she was in, and now for what? She just wanted to be beautiful, to be loved. She wanted to be _that girl_, the one everyone envied, with her long, blonde hair and lithe cheerleader's body.

Shaking and gasping for air Quinn pulled herself from the bathroom floor to stand in front of the full body mirror hanging by the door.

_You're_ _so_,_ ugly when you cry. _She told herself, glaring at the puffy eyes and cheeks that looked back at her.

Shaking hands grasped the hem of her floral dress, pulling it up to bunch around her waist. She slipped one hand down to her thighs, prodding and pulling at the pale skin.

_Fat. _

She turned to view her body from a sideways view. She pulled at the skin just below her panties.

_More fat._

She slipped her dress up even further to view her stomach and spread her hands over the 'bulge' there.

_One big, disgusting glob of fat._

She pulled the skin up between her forefinger and thumb and pinched, hard enough to leave a mark. She ran her fingers over her work before repeating the action again, and again. Soon her stomach was covered in small red marks.

_You deserve this. _

"You're disgusting." She hissed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Q-Quinn." Came a soft and familiar voice from the doorway.

Wide hazel eyes met scared brown ones. Rachel's eyes. Quinn dropped the hem of her dress and her hands quickly came up to shield her body from those eyes.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed, taking a step closer to the blonde, one hand outstretched. She wanted to touch the other girl, to hold her. Quinn's only response was a whimper and she backed up until her shoulders hit the wall. New tears fell from her eyes as she slid down the wall, landing in a sobbing heap on the floor.

"Quinn." Rachel repeated, rushing towards the other girl and falling to her knees beside her. She hesitantly placed a hand on the girl's shaking shoulder, wanting to pull her into her arms, but unsure how the blonde would react.

Finally, unable to watch Quinn Fabray fall apart in front of her any longer, Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the ex cheerio and pulled her close. Rachel didn't know how long she stayed like that, holding Quinn, tracing patterns across her back, stroking her long, blonde hair, but eventually the sobbing and shaking stopped.

"Quinn." She whispered once more, leaning back to look at the other girl. She tucked her fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "You are so, beautiful." Quinn's hazel eyes widened.

"Rach-" But before the name had fully left her lips, Rachel's own lips were on hers, kissing her softly.

**A/N: Complete for now, I may write a part two later. Hope you enjoyed this. (: **


End file.
